sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roald
Roald is a playable character in Sonny 2. He is an Insurgent, and he joins your party after you complete stage 2 at Oberursel. Background He is a human whom Sonny meets in the village of Oberursel. He and his fellow insurgents were rebelling against a violent cult in the village, which Sonny helps him to destroy. He was formerly a member of a group of researchers in the Utopia trying to find a cure for zombification. However, members of the group started disappearing: some were found dead, some were simply taken. In hindsight, it was likely the work of the ZPCI, but Roald and the others weren't aware of it at the time. Those that had survived fled from the Utopia to Oberursel. Unfortunately, it was not much better there; between the cult and the marauding zombies in the area, their lives were almost in as much danger at the village as they were in the Utopia. In Oberursel, Roald and another Insurgent chanced upon Sonny and Veradux, and briefly exchanged combat before realizing that they were not enemies. Sonny requests for a road to Utopia, and Roald counteroffers that if the two helped to take down the cult in the area, he would lead them to Utopia himself. Roald then joins the party. Battle He has the same abilities both as an enemy and as an ally. Attributes (Enemy) Attributes (Ally) Abilities Ability Selection (Enemy) Equipment (Enemy) Tactics *Flame Katana gives a high Strength, Speed, Vitality, and Fire Piercing; while Biologicals may find its high Speed and Vitality useful, Roald is the only ally who gains from Fire Piercing. Imperial Rifle is also useful, especially if you are in Hew or ll Sanctus, where Flame Katana is not yet available. *As none of his abilities use it, items that provide Instinct are somewhat useless. It's best to give him items that provide Strength. Speed and Vitality are also useful. *Venom smite does much more damage with him than the rebellion striker. *It is generally best to keep him on relentless mode as Greater Purpose only heals in double digits or triple in the very late game. Its buff, however, can be useful if a party member's health starts to get low as Veradux's heals are helped by the buff. Drops Roald drops nothing, but after adding him to your party you can use his equipment. Gallery File:Roald.png|Roald, as seen at the end of Sonny 2 Trivia *Whenever Roald makes a critical strike with an attack, you may hear him saying, "Get outta my way!". *His fire attack doesn't have much of a cool down. He may use it repeatedly if he has the Focus to do so. *Roald is the only human companion in the game and the only canon human companion in the first two flash games as Catelin and Amber only appear in the Infinity, which is non-canon to the plot. *Roald's appearance and accent may be a nod to Connor or Murphy MacManus from the ''Boondock Saints ''series, as both fight for their cause and have Irish accents Category:Characters From Sonny 2 Category:Sonny 2 Category:Males